


Familiarity

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Kitty Bellies: Tyler and Josh being soft bois [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hotel Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Rutting, Scent Kink, Sexy, Showers, Smut, Top Josh Dun, Tyler is addicted to Josh, dreamy, hazy evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Tyler is addicted to Josh.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackthedullboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthedullboy/gifts), [FlashaftertheCold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/gifts).



> This was a little hard to write, but I hope you like it. If you've been reading me for a while you know how much I love these bois.  
> Thanks for being loyal!
> 
> I’ve decided to make a series and include all the stories I’ve written so far as well where I let the bois be their soft selves. These stories can be read in any order since the main theme is cotton candy fluffiness.

Familiarity. A close acquaintance with something. Or so the dictionary says.  
But what happens when intimacy crosses a line? Borders on addiction?

-  
  
Fog mists over the dirty glass. Neon orange flashes obnoxiously, a dull pulse from behind the torn curtain.   
It filters two writhing bodies.   
  
Tyler’s moist skin scents of gingerbread. It tastes sweet against the tip of Josh’s tongue.   
_Orange peels and cinnamon_.   
This is what Josh imagines as he travels the valley of Tyler’s smooth back. It invades his nostrils.   
  
“Jish,” Tyler whimpers, arching his perfectly round mounds to close the gap between his rear and Josh’s groin. “Feels so good.”  
“Baby,” his lover breathes. Burrowing into his dark brown hair, Josh’s nose nuzzles the back of Tyler’s neck.  
  
Tight, almost imperceptible gasps escape Josh’s parted lips as he moves inside Tyler’s heat. It’s all-consuming.  
“Ugh… yes… ”  
One freckled face contorts in pleasure while the other nips into the down pillow beneath.   
Tyler slides his tiny face to one side to draw in air.   
  
“Jishwa,” Tyler shuts his eyes tight, the fringe of his lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. “Harder. Deeper. Please.”  
“Ty,” Josh sighs into him. Hands squeeze, Josh pinning Tyler into the dipping mattress as his knees bear down and his stomach tightens.  
“Yes, Jish,” Tyler pants. “Like that…”  
Tyler presses into the fleshy part of Josh’s hands, between the thumb and the index finger. He pinches his upper lip between his tiny teeth as he comes shortly after. The pillow absorbs a low moan.  
  
The drummer drags in a breath in ragged, almost pained huffs. He’s close.  
Josh struggles not against Tyler but _with_ him.  
  
Every remaining lunge is like a wounded sigh. 

-  
  
This isn’t the Hilton, Josh thinks. He passes the rough pads of his fingers over a curling corner of aged wallpaper.  
This is exactly what they need though. Anonymity, not luxury.

The room is small and unadorned. Austere. To those looking for romance the atmosphere is rather forbidding.  
Josh opens the top drawer of the small desk as he continues his exploration. Killing time until it’s his turn to shower. He considers invading Tyler’s, but something tells him the brunette needs a moment alone.    
The drawer is empty except for a rubber band.  
  
Crossing the room, he’s drawn to the oversized chair where Tyler threw his clothes earlier. Lifting the singer’s black t-shirt to his nose, Josh inhales deeply. Tyler’s sweetly intoxicating scent overwhelms him.  
“Oh god,” he whispers. He’d know this smell anywhere. Even from a mile away.  
It never fails to set his senses on fire.  
The drummer ignores the muscles tensing in his privates.

- 

  
The shower is running in the other room. Tyler stands under the powerful jet, head hanging low between slim, outstretched arms. The water comes down with such force it sticks into his tanned flesh like cold needles.  
He lets one hand drop. Long, splayed fingers sear a path from his chest to his abdomen. Dipping lower, it grazes his swollen cock, frothy with soap.  
Tyler’s stomach twists with a hard knot of need. His hand hovers there.  
  
It’s desire. Urgency. Josh is a drug. Their sex is so fresh Tyler can still taste Josh’s seed on his lips and yet he wants him again. Maybe if he...   
_I don’t think I can even breathe without him near._  
  
This isn’t some “new relationship” syndrome. They don’t sneak off because their love is a novelty. This is just the way it is. The way it will always be.  
They belong to each other. A two-part harmony.

Familiarity.  
When Tyler navigates his home in the darkness, it’s because he’s aware of his surroundings. He’s memorized every angle, every nook. He knows where every sharp corner hides and where every light switch is placed.  
Tyler navigates his Josh the same way. He‘s etched every inch of his love’s apricot-tinted skin onto his mind. The hard muscles under his taut flesh are no longer a mystery. Neither are the sensitive spots that send heat rippling through Josh when teased by Tyler’s pointy tongue.  
  
Tyler possesses an atlas. He’s claimed the hollows and hills of Josh’s body as his own.  
_I need him._

-  
  
Josh listens to the rattling patter coming from the bathroom.  
Studying himself in the small, round mirror hanging on the back of the door, he notices the fresh love bites peppering his broad chest. He grins back at himself sweetly.  
_I’m his and he’s mine._  
  
Josh’s head swings lazily to the side. The aftermath of their lovemaking remains undisturbed.  
Sheets rumpled and covers thrown to one side. They favor the left side of the bed.  
  
A nightstand is crookedly pushed up against the frame, Tyler having used it for balance. Josh remembers. Tiny half moon bruises dot the skin above the drummer’s knees. A nice souvenir.  
Tyler rode him hard, like something between promise and panic was chasing them.  
  
Josh is hesitant about moving or touching anything. It all seems fragile and frozen, like a living museum staging a moment of their lust.  
Passion as told by furnishings.  
The scent of sex is still thick in the air, musky. It’s mixed in with the smell of stale cigarettes and cheap air freshener. Josh desperately wants to open a window but can’t get the rusty latch to move.

_

Tyler sets foot into the room, smothering a groan.  
He’s naked and wet. His dick bounces, stiff and bright pink. Pointing at Josh.  
  
Josh swallows the lump lingering in his throat.  
“God, you’re beautiful,” he says in fragmented voice. He doesn’t know how he fucking does it, but each time he sees Tyler the other makes him fall in love all over again.  
“I love you, Tyler.”  
  
The singer’s gaze keeps him in a grip. Tyler searches his body up and back down, tantalized by every curve and angle. It’s like he’d only just appeared from the ether; a dream looking for something solid to rest upon.  
_How can this man be real_ and _be mine?_  
“I love you more.”  
  
Tyler sprints forward, into Josh’s waiting embrace.  
“I need you, Joshie. Want you.”  
  
Josh’s senses spin from the fragrance of Tyler’s freshly washed body. Droplets of water fall from his bangs and Josh wants to suck them off his shoulder.  
“I’m still dirty, Ty,” he complains.  
“Don’t care. Let’s get you dirtier.”  
There’s a pensive shimmer in the chocolate depths of his eyes. It spells mischief.  
  
A nudge here, a hip there. One light shove and the boys are back on the bed.  
Tyler shudders, Josh’s warmth atop him a delicious blanket. The drummer’s mouth wanders up the tingling cord of Tyler’s neck, tongue flat and wide.  
“Josh, fuck… “  
It always turns Josh on to hear Tyler swear. One hand brushes against the singer’s slim hip. Tyler caresses the wide plane of Josh’s back.  
They share a wild, hungry kiss, devouring each other’s softness. Their sexes rub in matching urgency.  
  
Josh pulls away, stroking Tyler’s cheek with the knuckle of his forehand. He fixes a few strands of hair away from his face.  
“I love you, Tyler Joseph.”  
“I know. I love you more.”  
His half-lidded glance speaks volumes. “Take me, Joshie. Make me yours again and again.”  
  
Josh sighs, hot air against Tyler’s wine-colored lips. He clasps the singer’s tiny frame, squeezing tightly.  
Josh’s body melts against Tyler’s and suddenly the world is filled with only them.  
  
Tyler welcomes him, molds himself into him. His quivering legs spread, and with a gasp Josh’s manhood disappears inside.  
  
Together they find a tempo, binding their bodies. Tyler trembles into Josh’s warm, virile nearness.  
As they move, the two-part harmony consumes them.  
  
Familiarity. Even in the darkness they know how to navigate each other.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Just... I don't know. They will be the death of me I swear.  
> Give it a kudo if you like it, yes I'm shamelessly asking :)
> 
> I'm gifting this to my buddy Jack. He's not been on in a while and is like 4 of my fics behind. Can't wait to see you here again. xxoo  
> My girl K has had a similar problem. You know I miss you but think of yourself first, girl. The fics will be here.


End file.
